Between Friends
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. Somethings are better between friends... SLASH. READ WARNING!


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

**WARNING: THIS IS HEAVY SLASH AND THREESOME. IF THIS SQUICKS YOU, DON'T READ. FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO DINO AND USED TO PLAY FETCH WITH BOB 5!**

Between Friends

The closet doors were flung open and with a bang they bounced off the wall on either side, almost bouncing back and hitting him in the face.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Tim asked, not looking up from the book that was in his hands.

Danny turned and glared at the other man who was leaning back against the headboard. "It's my apartment, why can't I make noise?" he demanded.

"Technically, it's our apartment," Tim corrected, looking at his lover over his glasses and Danny resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. "What's so important that you have to go charging around this place like a bull in a china shop?"

The blonde glanced at his watch and cursed loudly. "I'm meeting Flack in forty-five minutes and I haven't a fuckin' clue what to wear."

Tim laughed and shook his head as he book-marked his page. "You're worrying about your clothes?" he questioned in disbelief. "You're Italian; isn't it programmed in to your DNA to be a sharp dresser?"

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to the closet. "It is when all your best clothes aren't in the laundry basket," he muttered.

He pulled his shirt off and threw it to his left where it landed on a pile of clothes that stood where the laundry basket had once resided.

Tim bit his lip in thought. "I'll put a load in, in a bit," he decided. The brunette picked his book up and flipped it open once more.

"Don't let me interrupt you."

"You're not," Tim smirked. "Just keep it down, will you? I'm trying to read."

Danny huffed indignantly and turned back to the closet. It was almost bare; he would be the first to admit he had a lot of clothes but there was nothing in there that would be suitable for clubbing with Flack.

As the shorter man pushed his sweat pants down he could feel Tim's eyes on his back, watching his every movement. "You like what you see, Speed?" he questioned, kicking the pants off.

Tim shrugged. "I suppose." His brown eyes grew darker when Danny took his boxer briefs off and tossed them onto the laundry pile. "Are you planning on hooking up with someone tonight, Messer?"

Danny picked his tightest jeans out of the closet and turned to face Tim as he pulled them on; he knew how hot he looked in them and they left nothing to the imagination. "I dunno," he shrugged, fastening the button fly. "It depends if there are any hot guys at the club. And if not, there's always Flack."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Well, if you decide you want to fuck him, make sure you bring him back here so we can both play."

Danny's smirk morphed into a grin and he crawled up the bed, kissing Tim passionately. "I like the way you think," he murmured against his lips before getting back up again.

When he had finished buttoning the tight black shirt he turned around to face Tim. "What'd ya think?"

"Very hot," Tim nodded, his eyes running up and down the length of Danny's body. "Now go meet Flack so I can read in peace."

x

Tim was still sitting in the same position, with the same book in his hands when he heard the front door open as Danny and Flack fell through it. He could see that Danny was pinning the taller man to the door and devouring his mouth hungrily.

The sight of them made his cock twitch inside his slacks and Tim wondered if Don knew he was being watched.

Danny whispered something against Don's lips and the other man's eyes widened as he looked past him towards the bedroom. Tim could see in his blue eyes that he was weighing up his options before he shrugged his shoulders and kissed Danny hard.

Tim got up and headed to the armchair in the corner of the room; for the moment he was content to watch Danny have Don to himself.

The two men fell to the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Danny broke the kiss and laughed, burying his face in Don's shoulder.

"Jeez, Flack," he breathed, leaning up on elbow and looking down at the other man. "You couldn't have watched where you going?"

"Ain't my fault I was too pre-occupied with your mouth," Don retorted, kissing said mouth to shut him up.

Tim grinned and leant back in the chair, he had thought watching the two of them would be hot but it was nothing compared to actually seeing Danny on top of the Homicide detective, rubbing against him as their tongues tangled.

Don's shirt was soon pulled off and the black-haired man's back arched when he felt Danny's tongue lap at his nipple.

"When'd you get this?" Danny questioned, tugging the nipple ring with his teeth.

"When…" Don groaned loudly. "When I was in college. I…" Danny tugged it again. "Oh god… I was drunk and it… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tim licked his lips and unfastened his zipper freeing his own cock, which had been straining against his zipper for sometime. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt the cool air of the room on his overheated flesh.

Danny grinned against Don's skin as he sucked and nibbled a trail down his chest. "See? Speed likes it too," he purred, dipping his tongue into Don's navel.

Don's hands clutched at the sheets as his back arched again; he could see Tim stroking himself as he watched Danny peel the taller man's jeans off and the thought of being fucked while someone watched, made sparks of arousal shoot through his body.

The lube sitting on the pillows made Danny smirk and glance over at Tim who just offered him a shrug as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock.

The blonde knelt between Flack's legs, running his hands up his thighs and teasing his entrance.

"You know…?" Danny said casually, as though he hadn't just slid a finger into Don's tight body. "You look hot like this, spread out for me and practically begging for it."

Don groaned and pressed back against Danny. "Get… over yourself Messer," he panted. "You're cute and all but…" He arched upwards when Danny added another digit. "But, you ain't that hot."

Long legs wrapped around the CSI's waist as he slowly slid inside Don's body, not stopping until he was ball's deep.

Tim groaned lightly at the sight of his lover moving inside of Flack and he knew he couldn't stand to just watch any longer. Getting up, his kicked his slacks to the side and peeled his T-shirt shirt off.

Danny grinned when he felt the bed shift behind him and he leant back against the brunette's chest. He turned his head, capturing Tim's lips in a passionate kiss as the other man quickly prepared and entered his body.

"He feels good, doesn't he?" Tim asked Don, running a hand up his chest and tugging at the nipple piercing.

Don moaned and nodded; he was too turned on to trust his voice as he pushed back against Danny's cock when it brushed against the special bundle of nerves deep inside him.

It didn't take long for them to find the right rhythm, moving together as each man was slowly driven over the edge with a loud cry of ecstasy.

Danny collapsed on his back next to Don, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"Don't mind him," Tim commented, returning from the bathroom with a wash cloth. "He's been wanting to do that for years," he added, cleaning them off and throwing the cloth onto the now smaller laundry pile.

"Really?" Don raised an eyebrow, looking at his colleague and now lover.

Danny shrugged his shoulders as his eyes fell closed sleepily. "What can I say?" he murmured. "Cop's are hot."

The End


End file.
